


More than the Storm

by JetBlackHeart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Michael has more piercings than usual, Nipple Piercings, Quiet!Luke, Smut, Swearing, badboy!Michael, cashton is a side pairing, hmmm, like they pine over each other a lot, once again there's a fair amount of swearing in this, theres also some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/pseuds/JetBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't very good at chemistry, is very quiet, and has a thing for boys with tattoos and facial piercings.<br/>Michael <i>is</i> very good at chemistry, has a rebellious attitude, and likes to flirt with cute blonde boys.</p><p>A generic highschool AU where<br/>Calum gets wet,<br/>Luke gets scared,<br/>Michael gets woken up,<br/>Ashton gets a phonecall,<br/>and everyone gets something a bit more than the storm.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	More than the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do one of these super generic high school AU fics for ages, since no-one has ever written one the way I imagined it with badboy!Michael and quiet!Luke. In writing this fic, which turned out to be like twice the length it was supposed to be, I learned how FUCKING HARD these kinds of fics are to write. Anyone who can write good AU fanfiction has now like, achieved hero status in my eyes. This fic felt like it just got worse the more I wrote, so please, if there was anything that really is terrible, tell me in the comments so I can learn from it - I actually do want to improve, since I'm fairly new to writing. I kind of struggled with the ending as well, but I figured that I spent too long writing it to not post it, so I am legitimately sorry if it sucks. :')  
> I'd also like to mention that Luke is 17 and Michael is 18 in this fic. Where I come from, this is _not_ underage, so I did not tag underage content. Please do not read this if sexual relations between a 17 and 18 year old makes you uncomfortable.  
>  As usual, this fic has been proof-read but not beta'd, so if there are any errors, please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> -JetBlackHeart

Luke wasn’t feeling overly keen as he trudged into the classroom and dropped himself into a seat near the window, frowning at the rain splattering against the glass. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy chemistry, he just wasn’t very good at it, and the last thing his seventeen year old brain wanted to be doing on a Friday afternoon was struggling to balance some stupid chemical equation. Luke was on at least an A in all of his other classes, but he was barely managing to scrape a pass in chemistry and it was driving him insane. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t make sense of the periodic table and re-arranging equations, and he was too shy to ask anyone else in the class for help. 

Luke was new to the school, having moved halfway through the year, so he didn’t really know any of his classmates, and he was too shy to approach people to make friends. The only reason he didn’t eat lunch alone in the library was because a giggly boy in the year above him – Ashton – had shown him around on his first day. As soon as they’d figured out they were both extremely passionate about pizza and pop punk music, they had become fairly close friends. Lucky for Luke they shared the same lunch period, but unfortunately Ashton was a senior which meant that they didn’t have any classes together, so Luke was still on his own for most of the school day. 

The bell went just as Luke had finished pulling his textbooks out of his bag, and he looked up when his chemistry teacher walked into the classroom. 

“Alright good afternoon class. I know it’s the end of the week and the last thing any of us really wants to do is think _too_ hard, so we’re going to do some revision on equilibrium equations today just to try to cement your understanding of the topic before we move on”, said Mr Jay. He was a good teacher and Luke liked him, but it was a big class and he never really seemed to notice that Luke was having trouble keeping up with the coursework. Luke knew he should ask for help, but he didn’t want to look like an idiot when he couldn’t understand even the most basic stuff.

It was only fifteen minutes into the lesson and Luke was just about ready to turn around and start banging his head against the window. He didn’t understand _anything_ , not matter how hard he focussed on Mr Jay’s explanations. “Right so if I just do one more example on the board for you all, we can-”. Luke nearly jumped out of his seat when the classroom door banged open loudly, cutting Mr Jay off halfway through his sentence. “Oh there you are Michael. It’s about time you joined us”, said Mr Jay, frowning.

“Oh yeah sorry sir, just got a bit distracted”, replied Michael as he waltzed into the classroom, casual as anything. He wasn’t even subtle about shoving what looked like a Nintendo into the back pocket of his ripped jeans as he went to stand next to Mr Jay at the front. 

Luke heard the room fill with the whispers and murmurs of students as they stared at the tall, tattooed boy, with his red hair spiked up in every direction and multiple facial piercings glinting dangerously in the bright classroom lights. Luke could already feel his face heating up and his throat going dry. What on earth was Michael Clifford, the notorious school delinquent, doing in Luke’s chemistry class? 

Michael had a bit of a reputation around the school, as Luke had quickly found out from the hushed voices in the hallways. He never really did anything dangerous, but he was always in trouble for doing stupid stuff and playing dumb pranks on the teachers. Like two weeks ago, he got a week worth of lunchtime detention for putting a Nickleback playlist on loop over the school announcement system. It took them half the day to work out how to make it stop. And just last month, someone had spray painted the entire lyrics of Rick Astley’s ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ on the side of the gym in huge purple letters. All the students just kind of figured it was Michael, but he only got away with it because there was literally no evidence to pin him with - no witnesses, no empty paint cans, no fingerprints - nothing. So naturally, half the school thought he was an absolute legend, while the other half were legitimately afraid of him. 

“Everyone, quiet please. This is Michael, one of my senior students. I know he might not look the part, but he is actually one of my top performing chemistry students. Unfortunately for him, his laziness…”, said Mr Jay, looking pointedly at Michael, who just gave a cheesy grin and shrugged. 

“…His laziness caused him to fail to turn in one of his graded assignments, so he agreed to help me in this class for extra credit. He’ll be wandering around while you work on today’s problems. If you need help, just raise your hand and he’ll come over and explain it to you. Great, so if there are no questions, work through the problems starting on page 287 of your textbook”, he finished, then immediately turned to Michael and started scolding him on how he should be dress-coded for the low-cut sleeves of his tank-top. Luke had to hold back a snicker as the red-haired boy just yawned loudly, looking disinterested as anything. It seemed like Michael couldn’t give less of a damn about his grades, so why did he agree to help a class of juniors?

The clock was ticking slower than ever. Luke had sunk down in his chair and flipped through his textbook, trying to stop his eyes from drifting over to the tattooed senior. For once, Luke was relieved that Ashton wasn’t in this class with him, because he knew he’d be copping shit over his “sickeningly adorable crush”, as Ash liked to put it. Luke was just lucky Ashton hadn’t gone and spilled everything to Michael as soon as he had figured it out, seeing as the two seniors had been close friends for years. Although, that might have had something to do with how Luke threatened to tell the captain of the soccer team, Calum, about how desperately Ashton has been pining over him since elementary school. Besides, it wasn’t Luke’s fault that he had apparently had a huge thing for tattoos, nose rings and a bad attitude.

It was half way through the lesson, and Luke felt like he could cry. The questions just got more confusing the more he looked at them; he hadn’t been able to write anything for ten minutes at least because he just didn’t get it. He didn’t even notice how his leg was jumping up and down, or how his pencil was tapping restlessly on the paper as he tried to figure out some stupid equation. 

“Hey”.

For the second time in the last hour, Luke found himself almost jumping out of his seat in shock. “Woah there, s’alright”, said a low voice, and Luke felt a hand gently grip his shoulder, helping him to sit back up properly in his chair. Luke felt his whole body shiver; he’d recognise that deep murmur anywhere.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya, promise I won’t bite. You looked a bit lost, babe. Reckon I could help you with anything?”, asked Michael as he pulled up a chair and sat right alongside Luke, cramming himself in at the single desk. Their legs were pressed together under the table and Luke’s stomach started doing backflips. Michael had called him _babe_. Luke chanced a nervous look up through his eyelashes at Michael’s face, but immediately flicked his gaze back to his textbook when he noticed Michael was already staring straight back at him with a massive smirk on his face. Luke felt his cheeks flush pink as he stuttered out an embarrassingly quiet, “I-I… I think I’ll be okay, thank you”.

“Hey, you sure?”, prompted Michael, before pausing and narrowing his eyes a bit, scrutinising Luke carefully. Luke squirmed around at bit under his gaze. “…Woah, hold the phone. You’re that hot, leggy, blonde that Ash is always hanging around with! - Luke, isn’t it?”

“I – uh – yeah?”, replied Luke as he shyly looked up at Michael again, knowing he probably sounded like a total loser. He simply couldn’t believe that Michael, the school’s badass with the rebellious reputation and ‘fuck-you’ attitude, knew who Luke was. Michael had called him hot, for crying out loud. Luke felt like he was gonna combust or something, he was blushing so hard.

“Aw man, I knew Ash was hanging out with you for a reason”, Michael laughed, being completely obvious about looking Luke up and down, then winking when he caught Luke’s eye. Luke was floored; how on earth could anyone have the confidence to be such a shameless flirt? Surely this was all part of another one of his pranks – why else would he even be talking to Luke? 

“Why’d you agree to help in this class for extra credit?”, blurted Luke. He wasn’t about to just sit back and let Michael mess with him like this. “You don’t give a shit about grades at all, do you? So there must be something else.”

Michael didn’t even look surprised at Luke’s outburst, he just shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle, before replying, “I swear I ask myself the same fucking thing every day Luke. I guess I just didn’t wanna see the juniors struggle. I don’t give a shit ‘bout my grades because if school doesn’t do it for me, college sure wont, so a piece of fancy paper means nothing to me. But I know that not every kid feels the same, and since I’m actually decent at chem I thought I might help some juniors get their grades to where they need to be.”

Luke just stared at Michael like an idiot, feeling like he’d been slapped in the face. To think that Michael Clifford’s reason for actually attending a class was so selfless.

“Seriously though Luke, I swear I can help you with this stuff. I suck complete balls at literally every other subject, but by some sick fucking joke of the universe, I understand chemistry better than I can spell it. I swear I won’t judge you if you don’t get something. Just let me have a go at helping you, and we’ll see if we can get through some of these problems together.”

Michael sounded so sincere, like he genuinely wanted to help, and Luke caved embarrassingly quickly. He silently cursed at how hung up he was on the senior.

“I don’t understand fuckin’ any of it, if I’m honest, no matter how hard I try”, Luke mumbled. “I swear to god if you can teach me how to rearrange even the most basic equation by the end of the lesson, I’ll buy you like, seven I-phones or something”.

A huge grin slowly lit up Michael’s face as Luke finished, and it was so beautiful that Luke’s breath caught in his throat. No-one had ever smiled at him like that before. “I’m gonna hold you to that Lukey”, teased Michael, “especially if it means I get your number”. Luke’s heart was threatening to burst out of his ribcage, it was beating so fast. Was this for real? Michael picked up his pen and scooted his chair in even closer to Luke, eyes skimming rapidly over the textbook.

“Right, so, we’ll start from the real basics then. Question one. So if you look here, the first thing you gotta do is…”

****

Luke didn’t even know how the day had ended up like this, but he wasn’t about to question it. It turned out that Michael was actually a fantastic teacher. He had been patient and understanding, and his casual way of explaining things prevented Luke from being confused by the technicalities of equilibrium constants. Luke hadn’t been able to keep the smile off of his flushed face for the whole lesson. He kept getting distracted by the tattoos running all the way up Michael’s arms, the way his eyebrow piercing moved when he scrunched up his face in concentration, and the way his green eyes sparkled when Luke got a question right. 

They had finished all of the set questions in record time and were just starting on Luke’s chemistry homework when they were dismissed from class for the end of the day. Michael had offered to walk Luke to his car, and when Luke admitted that he actually didn’t have a car and was planning on walking home, Michael had scoffed and said, “Fuck that, there’s no way I’m letting someone as cute as you get drenched from all this rain. Don’t wanna see you gettin’ sick, Lukey. So how about I drive you home, would that be okay?” 

Luke hadn’t been able to believe his ears, and could only nod. Michael, the ruggedly hot school badboy, was going to give Luke, the quiet new kid, a ride home. He had felt the stares of the other students as Michael led him over to his old, busted-up black chevy, both boys climbing inside quickly to avoid getting too wet from the drizzling rain. Once they had buckled up, Michael had turned to Luke and given him a soft smile.

“Look Luke”, he began. “I know said I’d take you home but I was thinkin’ that maybe you’d wanna come back to mine and sleep over for the night? Since my parents aren’t in town and it’s still pissing down with rain, we can just hang out or whatever, order pizza and watch a movie or something? S’a Friday night after all and I ain’t about spendin’ it on my own.”

Luke was so confused as to why someone as cool as Michael would want to hang out with a nobody like Luke, that he couldn’t even remember how he responded. Clearly it must have been in the affirmative though, because how else would he be here, lying on his back on Michael’s bed while the red-haired boy was downstairs ordering pizza.

Luke finished texting his mum that he was staying over a friends place, then stood up and looked around Michael’s room, taking it in properly for the first time. It was a typical teenage boy’s room. There was a double bed against one wall, clothes littering the floor, band posters all over the walls and the ceiling, two guitars in the corner and a ps4 plugged into a small television set at the end of the bed. Luke noticed a record player sitting on Michael’s desk next to what looked like a large stack of school work and some cans of purple spray paint. So Michael _was_ the legendary Rick-roller. At that moment, Michael walked back into the room.

“Would you mind if I…”, asked Luke, gesturing to the record player.

“Ah yeah sure, go ahead”, replied Michael, launching himself onto his bed. “My record collection is in the bookshelf; hopefully you can find something you like. Pizza’s like, half an hour away”.

“Alright, thanks”, said Luke, wandering over to the other side of the room to look at Michael’s vinyl. He had so many good records, from Take Off Your Pants and Jacket by Blink-182 to High Voltage by ACDC. It was incredible, Luke was so impressed and a lot envious. Eventually he settled on The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Luke didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that album, and apparently Michael agreed when he said, “Aw fuck yeah, thank you for having great taste. I haven’t played that one in ages, nearly forgot I even had it.”

Luke smiled, pleased that Michael approved of his selection. “Could you show me how to put it on?”, Luke asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah sure. You’ve never used a record player before?”, asked Michael, standing up and walking over to the desk, putting his hand out so Luke could give him the record.

“No, but I’ve always wanted to”, replied Luke, gently handing Michael the LP and watching him take it out of the cover.

“Aw man, wait ‘til you hear it”, said Michael excitedly, placing the record on the turntable. “Right so just click this button in… yep, like that. Now set the needle and just click the button in again, and that’s it”, he finished, closing the dust cover and going and sitting back on the bed. 

Luke watched the needle dip and weave on the surface of the record and he couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face or the soft, “wow” that left his lips when Gerard’s voice filtered quietly through the speakers. The opening to The End, combined with the steady downpour of the rain outside and the pop and crackle of the needle was something that Luke felt like he could listen to for the rest of his life. Luke turned around and just grinned even bigger when he met Michael’s bright green eyes, the older boy patting the spot next to him on the bed, gesturing for Luke to come and sit.

Luke walked over and sat himself down right next to Michael, not close enough to be touching but close enough to feel the heat from his skin. Neither of the boys moved for a couple of songs, content with each other’s company and the soft music that was making Luke feel some type of way.

Michael stood up after Welcome to the Black Parade had finished, and Luke watched as he walked over to the closet and started pulling out random items of clothing. Luke tried not to stare at how good Michael’s ass looked when he bent over to pick something up off the floor, skinny jeans tight around his legs. When Michael finally re-emerged from the cupboard, he tossed a pair of sweatpants and a faded All Time Low shirt in Luke’s direction, then left Luke alone, presumably to get changed. Luke stripped off his school clothes and tugged Michael’s clothes on. Luke couldn’t fucking believe he was actually wearing clothes that belong to his crush. They were so big and warm and comfortable and Luke wanted to punch himself in the face for drooling so pathetically over the tattooed senior. When Michael came back into the room, he had also changed his clothes, wearing black sweatpants and a grey sweater. He dumped himself back on the bed, almost on top of Luke, and lay down on his back, seemingly content with letting the entire album play through.

Michael curled an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “S’this okay?”, he asked.

“Mmm, you’re comfortable”, replied Luke, shifting so he was lying on his side, head resting on Michael’s shoulder, tucked up under his chin.

At one point during Teenagers, Michael started humming softly, and Luke eventually joined in, singing the last chorus. He was really worried that Michael would think his voice was complete shit and tease him about it, but the way that Michael looked down at him at the end of the song with his lips pulled into that breathtaking smile, putting his hand on Luke’s kneecap to squeeze reassuringly, made him think that maybe it was alright after all. 

Luke even sung a bit of Famous Last Words by himself, and Michael had let out this massive sigh and said, “Fuck, Lukey, I could listen to you sing like that forever. Your voice is incredible.” Luke had just turned his head further into Michael, smiling secretly into the older boy’s sweater. Other people had told him that he could sing decently enough, but hearing those words come from Michael made Luke’s breath catch in his throat. As the song ended, Luke watched as the record slowly stopped spinning on the turntable.

“So how was that, Lukey? Bit of an experience for ya?”, laughed Michael, nudging Luke in the side with his shoulder. 

“Holy shit, yeah, definitely an experience. Watching the needle on the record s’like, I could almost see the music just as much as I could hear it. Can’t believe I’ve never done this before now.”

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess. Speaking of first times…”, said Michael, looking at Luke and wiggling his eyebrows. Luke’s heart nearly stopped. “ …I remember Ash once mentioned about how offended he was that you’ve never seen Jurassic Park, so I think it might be about time we changed that.”

Luke barked out a surprised laugh. “Not happening, Clifford. Not in a million years”.

****

“I can’t believe you convinced me to watch this stupid dinosaur movie”, pouted Luke as he settled on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. “Ash is gonna, like, propose to you or something when he finds out”.

“Okay first of all…”, said Michael loudly, pointing a finger at Luke as he fiddled around with the DVD player. “Jurassic Park is not some ‘stupid dinosaur movie’, it’s a fucking cinematic masterpiece that deserves your respect. I feel like only someone who was, oh, I dunno, _scared_ of dinosaurs would say that it sucked without even watching it”.

“M’not scared!”, grumbled Luke, not even caring that he sounded like a little kid.

“Haha sure, you keep telling yourself that, babe”, Michael replied, smirking over his shoulder at Luke, who just pulled the blankets up further over his face to hide his smile. “And secondly, Ashton wouldn’t propose to me because I’m 89% sure he’s like, legitimately saving himself for Calum.”

“Oh my god”, groaned Luke, “he’s so fucking obvious, isn’t he?”

“That he is, Lukey. About as subtle as a brick, that boy. Not that Calum’s any better to be honest. I’m so damn sick of their mutual pining that I swear I just wanna lock ‘em both in a room and-”

“Wait a second, WHAT?!”, exclaimed Luke. “ _Mutual_ pining? You mean Calum likes Ash back?-”

Just then, there was a loud knock on the front door. “That’d be the pizza”, deflected Michael as he walked to the front door. Luke turned around on the couch to interrogate Michael some more, but just as he opened his mouth, Michael yanked the door open to reveal the soaking, scowling pizza delivery boy. 

“Fuck you, Clifford”, spat Calum as he shoved past Michael to stand in the front room, dripping all over the floor.

“Ah, speak of the fucking devil”, laughed Michael, and he shot a wink at Luke, who had no idea what the fuck was going on; he didn’t even know that Calum and Michael knew each other, let alone were friends. Luke figured he’d just stay quiet and see how this whole exchange played out.

“I’ll rip your bloody nose ring out, ya prick. You’ve gotta fuckin’ stop doing this man, all the people at work keep laughing and taking advantage of me. I wasn’t even supposed to be on delivery tonight! You’re the only bloody reason I had to go out in this shitty weather”, grumbled Calum as he dumped the pizza into Michael’s arms, picked up a Spiderman-print wallet from the hall table and started rifling through, pulling out bills and coins presumably to cover the cost of the pizza.

“Awww Cal, stop pretending you don’t love seeing my face. And you should find it flattering when you’re picked to deliver! I told them to ‘Send your sexiest delivery boy xox’ as special instructions. Besides, I’m making it worth your while tonight, since I’ve finally acquired live evidence. You’re gonna back me up, aren’t ya Lukey?”, laughed Michael, pointing to where Luke was draped over the back of the couch.

Calum stiffened a bit, having been alerted to the presence of another person in the house, and then squinted into the dark living room, eyes widening when they finally landed on Luke. “Holy shit, didn’t see you there. Hi Luke… Oh my god!” yelled Calum, “I recognise you! You’re the junior that Ashton always eats lunch with!”

Luke still didn’t know what the hell was going on with this whole situation, so he looked past Calum to Michael for help. Luke didn’t know what he expected, really, because Michael just pointed to Calum and made a bunch of lewd, sexual hand gestures while repeatedly mouthing ‘Ashton Ashton Ashton Ashton’. Luke tried to hold back a laugh, and decided to roll with it.

“Yeah, that’s me. Ashton’s really into you, you know?”, said Luke, blunt as anything, purposely keeping his expression as vaguely blank as possible. Calum’s mouth dropped open, staring at Luke in disbelief.

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU CALUM! I FUCKING TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES THAT HE LIKED YOU BACK AND YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE ME”, shouted Michael, aggressively giving Luke a thumbs up from behind a panicked-looking Calum.

“Wait. Woah. What? You better not be having me on Michael, I swear to god-”, said Calum, sounding confused as hell.

“He’s not”, interrupted Luke, expression still passive. “I promise he’s not having you on. Ashton’s been crushing on you for years Calum. He doesn’t fucking shut up about how much he ‘wants to wreck that sexy body’ when he drags me to your football games every week, so you better make a move on him before Michael loses it and kills you both”, said Luke quietly, letting out a soft giggle to hopefully reassure Calum that he was telling the truth.

“He… he likes me back?”, mumbled Calum while staring into space. “He likes me back. _Ashton likes me back!_ ” 

Luke tried not to burst out into laughter when he watched Calum’s expression change rapidly from one of extreme confusion, to one of realisation, to blushing and smiling with newfound hope. Luke saw his chance and took it, catching Michael’s eye and giving a quick nod.

“Well, it was great to see you Calum, it’s been fun and all but Luke and I have a pizza to eat, so I’ll seeya at school on Monday”, said Michael hastily, grabbing Calum’s shirt and unceremoniously shoving him backwards out the door.

“Bye!”, called Luke.

“Bye! It was nice to meet ya Luke!”, called Calum cheerfully, allowing himself to be manhandled by Michael.  
“…Wait just a minute, what the fuck Michael?!”, he yelled, apparently returning to reality. “You can’t just drop that sorta shit on me then expect me to lea-” 

Michael slammed the door shut in Calum’s face and quickly locked it, before leaning his back against the door and slowly sinking down. His cheeks were dusted with pink and he was breathing quickly. As soon as their eyes met, both boys burst into hysterical laughter.

“Holy balls Luke, that was fucking brilliant!! How in the shit did we pull that off?!”, laughed Michael, sucking in deep breaths.

“I- have no- idea-”, said Luke, in-between peals of laughter. “You should’ve- seen his face, Michael. It was fucking- priceless. Did you plan that or…?”

“Nah like, I knew he was comin’ but I thought I might improvise, since you were here and we were just talkin’ ‘bout it, thought it might be a good opportunity. I’ve been watching them dance around each other for years, so I’m just happy they might finally stop being idiots about it and suck face already”, said Michael, giggling like a little kid. He made quite the picture; a 6 foot tall boy slumped against the door, flaming red hair in his face, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with a heavily tattooed forearm. Luke was certain his own face mirrored Michaels; they were both smiling like absolute lunatics.

Eventually, Michael calmed down enough to pick himself and the pizza up off the floor. He made his way over to the couch and sat himself down right next to Luke, putting the pizza on the coffee table next to the coke and the bag of m+ms. While Michael went about finding the remote and starting the movie, Luke opened the pizza box and grabbed both the biggest and the smallest slices of pizza. Luke took a bite of the biggest one and snickered to himself as he offered the smaller piece to Michael. Done messing with the volume, Michael noticed Luke smiling smugly at him, and he let out a short bark of laughter when he saw the tiny piece of pizza he was being offered. Michael smirked dangerously as he leaned right into Luke’s space to grab the small slice of pizza from Luke’s hand. While Luke was distracted by the proximity of the older boy’s face, Michael took a huge bite out of Luke’s pizza, almost halving the bigger slice. Luke squawked indignantly while Michael just laughed and smiled happily at Luke through a mouthful of cheese and pizza sauce. Luke couldn’t help but dissolve into a fit of giggles, Michael soon joining him. Michael didn’t really move away from Luke after that, so Luke just relaxed into his side, pressed together like they were earlier in the day at the desk at school, demolishing the pizza and finally turning their attention to the screen.

By the scene where the velociraptors escaped from their enclosure, Luke was a useless, whimpering mess. At some point during the T-rex scene he had managed to crawl almost entirely into Michael’s lap, legs draped over the older boy’s thighs, arms locked around Michael’s waist and face buried in his neck. Michael had just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Luke’s shoulders, pulling them even closer together, and carding his hand through Luke’s hair. “Aw Lukey, I thought you said you weren’t scared of dinosaurs”, laughed Michael.

“Yeah, that was before I’d watched it”, mumbled Luke, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Michael had just grabbed a handful of m+m’s and pushed one against Luke’s lips until he opened his mouth and let Michael feed it to him. Luke smiled and blushed, cuddling in closer to Michael’s side and praying that the dark room would stop the older boy from noticing how affected Luke was by him.

“S’alright cutie, I’ll protect ya’ from the big scary lizards”, joked Michael, but he still squeezed Luke’s thigh in gentle reassurance whenever the younger boy whimpered at the jump scares. 

If he was honest with himself, the thing that was scaring Luke most was how well he and Michael seemed to be getting on. It usually took Luke ages to feel comfortable around new people, but with Michael, nothing felt forced or awkward. It was like they’d been friends for years, when in reality, they’d really only known each other for a few hours. He wondered if he should be worried. Luke tried not to overthink it, content to just see how things unfolded between him and Michael. Just then, Luke saw a flash of teeth and blood on the screen, so he squeezed his eyes tight shut, hugging Michael even closer and willing the movie to end soon.

****

Luke woke up to a deafening rumble of thunder, followed by a crack of lightning that briefly illuminated the living room. The rain was so loud against the windows that he had no idea how he had been sleeping through it previously. Realising he was on his own, Luke sat up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep before the movie ended - Michael had probably packed everything up and gone to bed. Leaving Luke alone on the couch. In the dark. With a blanket as his only protection against the storm outside and the dinosaurs that were surely lurking in every dark corner. Another lightning strike flashed through the curtains, and Luke squeaked loudly, shoving his knuckles into his mouth to prevent himself from crying out again. 

In hindsight, knowing the weather was as bad as it was, Luke thinks it might have been a good idea to maybe tell Michael that Luke was fucking terrified of thunder storms. He’d hated them ever since he was a little kid; they used to give him awful nightmares so he’d crawl into his parent’s bed for comfort. Since he was older though, he just pretended that they didn’t bother him anymore, when in reality he’d lie awake all night, shaking like a leaf with his headphones on in an attempt to block out the noise. He was a seventeen year old man, for crying out loud; he could handle this. But right now, in an unfamiliar house, Luke really _wasn’t_ handling it. 

There was no way he could go to Michael for help; he’d be teased _forever_ , and Luke wasn’t about to admit to Michael, the kind of kid who would steal his parents car to try and chase a cyclone, that Luke was just a big baby afraid of a bit of rain. He was lucky that Michael had even given him the time of day, let alone let him stay over his house. Luke wasn’t too keen on jeopardising what was slowly shaping up to be a special kind of friendship by waking the older boy up in the middle of the night.

Just as Luke was considering shoving his head between the couch cushions and potentially suffocating himself with the blanket to shut out the sounds, there was an almighty roar of thunder that Luke _swore_ made the whole house shake. He panicked. Grabbing a corner of the blanket in each hand and racing up the stairs, Luke didn’t stop until he was outside Michael’s room. He hadn’t really had time to think this through, but at this point in time he’d run out of options. Surely Michael wouldn’t mind if Luke just borrowed his I-pod for the night or something. He knocked softly on the door, feeling bad for disturbing the other boy’s sleep, but there was no reply. Luke just stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do, when his mind drifted back to that _damn_ dinosaur movie, and suddenly five minutes of Michael’s sleep seemed like a worthy sacrifice for Luke’s sanity.

Luke turned the door handle and slowly opened the door.

“Mikey?”, he whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders and clutching the doorhandle so hard his knuckles turned white. Again, there was no reply.

“Mikey, you awake?”, he tried, a little louder.

“Luke? S’at you?”, came a muffled voice from the large mound of blankets in the middle of the bed.

“Yeah um, can I- can I come in for a sec?”, squeaked Luke.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder reverberated through the house, at the same time as two bolts of lightning flashed through the room in quick succession. Luke jumped so high he just about went through the roof. He dashed forward and threw himself onto the bed, wriggling under the covers before Michael could even answer.

“Lukey? Babe, you okay?”, asked Michael, voice rough with sleep.

“I just… I don’t like thunderstorms”, mumbled Luke, shuffling closer to Michael but hiding his face in the blanket in embarrassment.

“Aw well why didn’t ya say so?”, chuckled Michael lowly, hooking and arm around Luke’s waist. Another rumble of thunder shook the house, and Luke could only whimper and hope that Michael couldn’t feel him shaking.

“C’mere cutie. S’okay. Nothin’ to be afraid of”, soothed Michael, pulling Luke backwards into a cuddle, both boys spooned together without an inch of space between them. 

“I got you, Lukey. M’here”, he whispered, and Luke could feel Michael’s warm breath wash over the back of his neck. Luke breathed deeply when he finally felt some of the tension drain out of his muscles, relaxing back into the softness of Michael’s body. It was comforting, feeling Michael’s hand run through his hair and rub his hip whenever the storm got particularly nasty. At one point when the wind started whistling loudly through one of the doors downstairs, Luke felt Michael’s soft lips drag over the damp skin of his neck, whispering hushed reassurances into his ear. Cuddled together under a pile of blankets, buried in Michael’s warm embrace, Luke managed to tune out the terrifying sounds from outside.

They stayed snuggled close for the better part of an hour before Luke noticed the wind was dying down a bit, and the thunder and lightning had moved further away, a low hum in the distance. 

“Mikey”, whispered Luke. “You still awake?”, he asked, turning his body over to face the other boy.

“Mmm”, groaned Michael, and he shuffled into a more comfortable position and tightened his arms around Luke’s back in response, but his eyes remained closed. Luke couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked, pale skin glowing in the slivers of moonlight coming through the blinds, red lips parted slightly, dark eyelashes brushing gently against his cheeks. Luke was still blown away by how they’d gone from having never spoken to one another before, to… well… whatever this was, in only the few hours since that stupid chemistry lesson. As he lay his head down on the pillow, so close their noses were almost touching, Luke felt like he’d known Michael since forever ago.

“Hey, Mikey?”, Luke whispered softly into the darkness. “I just wanted to say... thanks… you know, for everything”. Luke didn’t move, instead watched unblinking as Michael’s eyes opened, shining like tiny mirrors whenever they reflected the moonlight. Michael searched for Luke’s hand under the covers and laced their fingers together when he found it. When he spoke, Michael’s tired voice was low and hoarse, but to Luke it felt like it echoed through the whole room.

“S’alright Lukey. I’ll always be around if ya’ need like, a hand to hold or somethin’… ”, he murmured, then he paused, as though contemplating something, before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Luke’s. The kiss was over in a couple of seconds, but it was still the sweetest, most tender touch that Luke had ever received. Michael had the tiniest of smiles on his face as he pulled back, and when Luke’s initial look of surprise slid into his own sheepish smile, Michael’s mouth quirked into a full grin that made his eyes sparkle. Feeling a bit unsure, Luke started chewing on his bottom lip shyly, until he felt Michael’s hand on his chin. His thumb gently coaxed Luke’s lip out from between his teeth, and he tried not to sigh with content as Michael reconnected their mouths. Despite how frightened and breathless he had been earlier in the night, Luke felt like all of the air had finally returned to his lungs, and he pressed his whole body into Michael to deepen the kiss and slide their lips smoothly together.

Kissing Michael was overwhelming; his lips were so red and full, they slotted between Luke’s so nicely and when Michael sucked on Luke’s lip ring he couldn’t stop a breathy moan from escaping. Michael rolled himself over a bit so that he was propped up on his elbows over a panting Luke, using the better angle to lick deeply into the blonde boy’s mouth. Luke let Michael take complete control of the kiss, feeling his tongue slip wetly between his lips and teeth, sucking and licking and teasing tiny whimpers from the younger boy. Apparently satisfied with Luke’s willingness to take whatever he had to give, Michael started thrusting his tongue rhythmically in and out of Luke’s mouth, causing him to let out a series of loud moans and his hips to thrust up involuntarily. 

“Fuck, Lukey, you taste so good… ya’ look so fuckin’ hot right now”, groaned Michael when they eventually parted for air. 

Luke stared up at Michael, wide-eyed, before pulling him down for another kiss. It was addictive, kissing Michael; all hot and slow and heady, and it wasn’t that long before Luke realised that he was getting turned the fuck on. Luke couldn’t help but let out a needy moan and broke the kiss in favour of sucking sloppily on the older boy’s neck, unconsciously grinding his aching prick into Michael’s thigh where it was shoved between his legs. Michael just pushed his thigh harder to Luke’s dick, apparently with the intention of giving him more to work with, more leg to rub himself off on.

“Shit, so eager baby. So desperate for it”, panted Michael. “S’almost like you’ve never done this before.”

Luke abruptly detached himself from Michael’s neck, and drew back slowly to peer nervously up at him. “I… uh… that’s because I haven’t…”, Luke trailed off, worried that Michael would think he was weird because he’d never done more than kiss another guy.

“Sh-shit”, stuttered Michael, and he closed his eyes to take a deep breath in, opening them again to stare directly into Luke’s as he let the air escape his lungs. “Lukey…”, said Michael, then leaned his head forward so he was murmuring right into Luke’s ear, deep voice filling Luke’s head like thick smoke. “…I’m so damn turned on right now that I just wanna, like, completely wreck you or something”, he said, pushing his clothed, throbbing dick against Luke’s hip and pulling back to look into Luke’s eyes again. “But, I… fuck, it’s your first time and I don’t wanna hurt you or anything. You sure you’re okay to do this? I’ll stop right now if you want”.

Luke was in awe of the boy above him. Michael had such a tough exterior, but he had done nothing but care for Luke tonight, and Luke didn’t think he’d trusted anyone more than he trusted Michael in this moment.

“Mikey, please”, whispered Luke. “I want you.”

And that was enough for Michael, who chuckled, kissed Luke quickly but deeply then scooted backwards to sit on his outstretched legs, pulling at the hem of Luke’s shirt. Luke got the idea, leaning up and lifting the offending fabric over his head as Michael started tugging Luke’s sweatpants off. Once Luke had his shirt off, he leaned back on his elbows, letting out incoherent noises when Michael bent down and started lapping at the wet spot from where Luke’s dripping cock had been pressed against the material of his pants. Luke’s hips were lifting into the air repeatedly, and one of his hands ended up threaded through Michael’s hair, gently pressing his head closer to his straining prick. Luke cried out and tugged on the strands of red hair at the sensations from Michael’s tongue, causing the older boy to moan deeply and place an open-mouthed kiss against the head of Luke’s dick. Michael sat up abruptly, pulled the sweatpants off Luke’s legs, and shoved them off the end of the bed. 

Michael raked his eyes up Luke’s body to eventually meet his eyes. Luke just stared back as Michael raised an eyebrow. “You… you weren’t wearing underwear”, Michael said, but it came out as more of a question than a statement, so Luke shrugged in response. Michael’s mouth fell open and his hand flew to his own crotch, grabbing and tugging roughly at his dick where it was trapped by his boxers.

“Fuck”, he groaned. “So your bare cock has been rubbing up against my sweatpants all night? Leaking all over them when I kissed ya, Lukey? Christ, I’m never gonna be able to wear ‘em again without my dick chubbing up just at the thought”. 

Luke quickly learned that not only did Michael like to talk a lot, but the heat-charged words were going straight to his throbbing dick. Luke whined at Michael’s words, and his own hand drifted down to cover Michael’s where it was palming his hard cock. “Take yours off too, I wanna see you”, whispered Luke.

Michael slid himself backwards off the bed so he was standing, then hurriedly went about removing his boxers. Luke tucked his legs underneath him so he was kneeling on the bed while his eyes were glued to Michael’s pale body, the way the inky black tattoos on his arms only stood out more against his milky skin, the way his thick cock bounced up and slapped against his belly when he peeled his tight boxers off. The head of Michael’s cock was flushed a beautiful red, already shining with precome, and Luke couldn’t wait to feel it pushing slowly into his body. Luke didn’t even try to stop the words that came spilling from his lips as he started slowly jacking his own aching prick.

“Shit, Mikey, you’re so big, can’t wait to feel you inside. Gonna fill me up so good.”

“Luke, _Jesus_ ”, groaned Michael, climbing back onto the bed wrapping a hand loosely around his own throbbing cock. Luke watched in undisguised wonder as Michael shifted so that the moonlight caught him at just the right angle, shining beautifully off his eyebrow piercing, nose ring and… nipple bar?

“Fuck. Fuck, Mikey, you have a nipple piercing?”, gasped Luke, gripping his cock desperately, trying to stop himself from coming right then as he stared longingly at the silver bar piercing Michael’s right nipple. “Can I… can I touch?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah”, moaned Michael, moving closer to Luke so that there was only about a foot of space between them. Luke reached shaky hands towards Michael’s chest, gaining a bit of confidence when the first tentative brush of his fingertips caused the older boy to suck in a sharp breath. Luke mapped out circles on the creamy skin of Michael’s chest, slowly inching closer to his hardened nipples. When he decided he’d teased enough, he pinched them gently between his thumb and pointer fingers, rolling the left one around and tugging gently on the piercing in the right. Michael just stared at Luke with hooded eyes, then reached a hand up to bury itself in the blonde hair at the back of Luke’s neck, guiding his head closer. Luke didn’t need any further encouragement, ducking his head down and immediately pulling Michael’s right nipple between his lips, sucking harshly on the cold metal.

“Aaaahh, fuck, feels good babe. Feels really good, please don’t stop”, panted Michael, chest heaving. Luke wasn’t really sure what he was doing, to be honest, but he guessed it must have been alright, so he went with his instincts and Michael’s reassurance and started placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on each bud. He used his fingers to flick and play with whichever one didn’t have the attention of his mouth. Luke licked over the nipple bar roughly, revelling in the moans that tore from Michael’s throat each time, then kissed it briefly before sucking it between his lips again and moaning. At that, Michael’s whole upper body jerked forwards, the hand on the back of Luke’s head clenching in his hair and forcing him ever closer, smushing his cheek to the skin of Michael’s chest.

“Mmmm, mmmm Luukeee, fuck”, moaned Michael as he ran his other hand down Luke’s back to grab a handful of his ass, gripping lightly. “You’re gonna make me come without even touchin’ my cock”, he choked out. “Want your mouth on me forever.”

Luke felt his prick twitch between his legs and drip precome all over the sheets, turned on by Michael’s words. Just then, he felt the hand that had been on his ass cheek slide further down and start rubbing over his hole. Luke couldn’t help but push his ass back into the touch. He wanted to feel more. 

“Gonna bury myself so deep inside you babe”, groaned Michael as he released his hold on Luke’s hair and ass. The blonde boy finally stopped his assault on Michael’s nipples, leaning back to assess the damage. Luke nearly moaned aloud when he saw how red and hard they were, standing out obscenely on Michael’s chest. Luke reached up and flicked at the metal bar one last time. He gasped as he felt Michael’s fingers, now slippery with lube, sliding over his entrance. Luke was reduced to a whimpering mess as Michael massaged his hole; pressing a bit further in each time and spreading Luke’s cheeks open with his other hand. Luke was so overcome with how fucking fantastic it felt that his head dropped forward to lean on Michael’s chest, fully supported by the red haired boy. Luke tried to distract himself from the intense pleasure, lapping and suckling weakly at Michael’s nipples. 

Eventually, Michael deemed Luke ready to be opened up properly, and started gently working a finger inside him, thrusting shallowly. Luke’s eyes snapped open, gasping and pushing his ass back to impale himself further on Michael’s finger.

“Fuck, Mikey, shit”, said Luke, chewing on his lip mercilessly.

“How does it feel, babe? You okay?”

“Jesus, Mmmmikeeyyyy, yeah, yeah. S’good, feels real good. Harder, please, need more.” 

“You sure you’re ready for another, Lukey?”

“Nnnyeah, ‘ve used three on myself before, I can take it”, panted Luke.

Michael’s rhythm faltered slightly, and a low groan rumbled through his chest. He gripped Luke’s ass ever tighter and pressed another finger inside. 

“Shit Luke, you’re opening up so good for me, taking it so well. Gonna put another in, okay sweetheart?”, murmured Michael, pumping his fingers, trying not bust early with the way Luke was grinding his ass back against his hand. 

Sure, Luke had fingered himself before, but it felt so different when it was someone else doing it. It felt so much _better_. Not only that but it was _Michael’s_ fingers in his ass, working him open and stretching him, getting him ready to take his thick cock.

“Oh my god, _Mikey_. Aahhh, want more, please Mikey, wanna feel fuller.”

Michael’s cock was throbbing; he never thought he’d be so turned on by begging, but Luke was something else. Michael had never gone four fingers deep in anyone before, but he figured since it was Luke’s first time, and with the way he was pleading for it so desperately, it wouldn’t hurt to work another finger in alongside the rest. He drizzled more lube on with his free hand, then slowly started to ease his little finger in. It felt a bit strange to Luke, kinda stung a bit more than usual so his breath came out in a low hiss. Hearing Luke’s discomfort, Michael brought his free hand up to cup Luke’s chin, guiding him up and kissing him fiercely while his fingers still worked inside his hole, stretching him open.

“Christ, you’re so desperate for it Lukey, swallowing my fingers up. Fuck, you’re gonna look so damn sexy on my dick, all spread out and begging for it, just for me”, mumbled Michael between kisses.

“Mmm yeah Mikey, just for you. I’m all for you. Want you now”, gasped Luke, trying to spread his knees further apart so Michael could go deeper inside him. His eyelashes fluttered delicately with pleasure as Michael brushed his prostate for the first time.

“Yeah, okay, okay”, groaned Michael, removing his fingers from Luke’s ass and hastily wiping them off on the sheets. Luke was already so gone for it that he just flopped onto his back, resting his head on the pillow. He spread his thighs apart, hooking his hands around his knees and pulling them up to his chest as he peered up at Michael with his lip ring between his teeth. Michael braced his hands on either side of Luke’s head, positioning himself between his spread legs. He paused for a moment, just looking over the younger boy, admiring his messy blonde hair, the way his pupils were blown wide and wanting, the way his sweaty skin glistened with a silver sheen in the moonlight and his cock lay fat and heavy against his stomach. 

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy Luke, m’not gonna last long”, said Michael, tone heavy with desire as he slicked his already dripping cock with lube. He was determined to make Luke’s first time as painless as possible.

“S’alright, me neither”, whispered Luke, eyes closing as Michael pressed the head of his dick against his hole. 

“Alright baby, just relax for me, I’ll go slow”, murmured Michael.

He pushed in carefully, eyes not leaving Luke’s face so he could gauge the younger boy’s reactions. Once Michael was all the way in, balls resting against Luke’s ass, he had to grit his teeth, hands balling into fists as he tried not to blow right there and then. He moaned loudly when he felt Luke clench around him, apparently trying to get used to the new feeling.

“Oh my… _oh my god_. Kiss me Mikey, please.”

Michael couldn’t have said no to Luke even if he wanted to. He leaned forward, capturing Luke’s lips with his own, steadily working his tongue inside his mouth as he started grinding his hips forward, aiming for Luke’s sweet spot.

“AHHH, nnngg Mikey, that feels so fucking good, ‘m so full”, whimpered Luke, breathing heavily.

“Shit you’re tight baby. Squeezing me so fuckin’ good”, grunted Michael as he began to pick up the pace a bit, properly thrusting into Luke. 

Luke moaned, letting go of his knees in favour of wrapping his legs around Michael’s back. He crossed his ankles over and locked his arms around Michael’s neck, using the leverage to rock back into each thrust. Michael let a growl tear from his throat, fucking harder into Luke, feeling his cock slip even deeper between his ass cheeks. Luke’s mouth fell open and he cried out, eyebrows scrunched together. He clenched his hole as best as he could, wanting to feel the way he wrapped around Michael’s thick cock, and was rewarded when Michael’s hips punched forward roughly, slamming into Luke’s prostate.

“AHHH! Michael, Mikey, you’re so deep inside my ass. _Nnnn_ \- I- I want more, need you more. Want you to come inside Mikey, fill me up”.

Michael’s eyes flew open to stare straight at Luke, his steady thrusts faltering slightly before his hips snapped forward one last time and he was coming deep inside Luke’s ass. 

“Luke Luke Luke Luke Luke _Luuukkeee_ ”, gasped Michael as he rode out his orgasm. His hips stuttered weakly as he finished, but he didn’t pull all the way out just yet. Michael coming was the sexiest thing Luke had ever seen, and he moaned as he felt another pulse of his own precome drip onto his stomach. Michael bent his head and started sucking and licking at Luke’s neck while reaching an arm between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Luke’s neglected cock. 

“Oh fuck!”, whimpered Luke, unconsciously bucking his hips up into Michael’s tight fist. “God Mikey, ’m so close.”

“Lukey, Lukey, you were so perfect for me baby, made me feel so good. You gonna fuck my fist ‘til you blow babe? You’re so wet, Jesus, s’like you’ve already come”, said Michael, voice low, as he lapped over the hickey he’d made on Luke’s neck. Luke just humped up harder, needy whines spilling from his lips.

“So desperate for it babe, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous. Look at you, so ready to come, so eager for it, can’t help yourself. Shit, I wanna see you come so bad, Lukey. Want you to come for me.”

“Yeah, m’ gonna, m’gonna…I-… Miiikeeeeyyyy”, moaned Luke loudly as his hips shot up one final time, unloading all over his heaving stomach and Michael’s hand. Michael worked Luke through his orgasm, leaning down to stifle his moans by licking into his mouth, gently sucking on his tongue as he came down from his high. 

Luke winced at the feeling when Michael finally pulled out, but kind of missed the fullness afterwards. He forced his eyes open, watching Michael leave them room, only to return a minute later with a warm, damp cloth. He gently cleaned Luke up, wiping over his stomach and his spent cock, then reaching carefully to clean between his legs. When he was done, Michael threw the towel in the clothes basket, flicked the fan on low then crawled back into bed. Luke rolled onto his side to face him, and Michael reached over to curl an arm around the back of his neck and pull him close, tangling their legs together. Luke cuddled in further, smile on his lips as he listened to the soft sounds of Michael’s breathing.

“You alright?”, asked Michael, quietly, intertwining their fingers under the covers once more. His voice sounded completely shot. 

“I’m better than alright”, replied Luke softly, smile evident in his tone. “Jesus Mikey, that wasn’t anything like I imagined it would be… fuck, it was so much better. It was perfect, Michael. You were perfect.”

Michael’s swollen lips drew up into the smile that made Luke’s heart hurt, and Luke felt like he was on top of the world. If it was still raining outside, Luke couldn’t hear it anymore. 

“Thanks, Mikey”, he whispered sincerely, hoping his tone conveyed all of the new, unfamiliar emotions he could feel coursing through his entire body.

The last thing Luke felt before drifting off into a deep sleep was the soft caress of Michael’s lips against his own.

****

The next time Luke woke up, the rain had stopped and the sun was streaming in through the blinds. He could feel a naked body pressed snugly against his bare back. It was a little warm in the bed, but just on the right side of comfortable. Also, his ass hurt a little bit, so Luke wasn’t super keen on getting up any time soon. He blinked his eyes open and shifted around slightly, greeted immediately by soft lips pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. 

“Morning, babe”, murmured Michael, words scratchy with sleep.

“Morning Mikey”, replied Luke, closing his eyes again to take in the moment, try and get his head around everything that had happened the night before. He’d had unimaginably brilliant sex with Michael Clifford, the boy he’d been desperately crushing on for half the year. Luke still felt like he was floating, like none of this was real and he’d wake up in chemistry class only to realise it’d all been a dream.

Luke stiffened as he felt Michael wriggle around a bit behind him. Luke didn’t want Michael to get out of bed; he wanted cuddles.

“Please stay Mikey? Just for five more minutes?”, Luke asked in a small voice, choosing to ignore the fact that he sounded like a spoiled little kid.

Michael just let out a low chuckle, and settled himself back into the bed, plopping another kiss in Luke’s hair.

“Course, Lukey, but only ‘cause you’re so cute. Guess we’ll just have to wait for breakfast-”

Suddenly, there was a loud and obnoxious knocking sound coming from downstairs.

“What the fuck, who the hell?”, grunted Michael, pouting cutely. “S’too early.”

“MICHAEL I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND LET ME IN RIGHT NOW”, came a familiar, although muffled, shout. “AND DON’T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT ‘IT’S TOO EARLY’ BULLSHIT. IT’S ALREADY NEARLY ELEVEN AND WE’VE GOT PLACES TO BE.”

Luke rolled over to look at Michael with a stupid smirk on his face. 

“Sounds like you’d better let him in,” he giggled.

“ _Definitely_ too early for this shit”, muttered Michael, although it looked like he was struggling to keep a smile off his own face. 

Within two minutes, both boys had struggled into whatever clothes they could find. Michael had snuck in a few quick gropes of Luke’s bare ass, resulting in Luke trying to pinch Michael’s nipple piercing, exposed through his loose tank top. Soon they were standing at the open front door, trying to prevent themselves from bursting into laughter at how exasperated Ashton looked. 

“What the fuck? What are you doing here, Luke?”, Ashton eventually managed to choke out.

Michael just curled an arm protectively around Luke’s waist and pulled him in close to his side.

“Luke slept over last night”, replied Michael, smirking cockily and sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

“…rrriiiight”, said Ashton, expression twisting into a complacent smirk. “Doesn’t look like you two did much sleeping, judging by the matching hickeys on your necks.” Luke’s hand involuntarily flew to cover the bruise, cheeks flaming. Michael just smiled wider. “Fuck, I come over to get help with my own boy problems and you guys go and…”, Ashton trailed off, face visibly paling as he remembered exactly why he’d come to Michael’s house in the first place. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fucking shit. Michael I’m so screwed. So fucking screwed. It’s a good thing you’re here too Luke because I’m gonna need all the help I can get. You’ll never believe what happened last night…”, he rambled, going into a detailed explanation of how he’d received a call from an unknown number early in the morning. From what Luke could piece together from Ashton’s panicked rant, Calum had apparently called Ashton at like, two in the morning to personally invite him to his football game later this afternoon, then out to dinner and drinks after.

“…like I had no idea that Calum even knew I existed!? I don’t know what’s going on and I’m freaking the fuck out. Do you reckon he’s just playing a joke on me? Like, maybe he’s been put up to this, or maybe it’s a bet or a dare or… shit, you guys HAVE to come to the game with me, back me up, be my wingmen, _something_ ”, babbled Ashton, talking so quickly that Luke was afraid he was forgetting to breathe.

“Woah Ash”, laughed Michael. “You need to chill mate, s’gonna be fine. Just take it easy, we’ll come with you this afternoon. What time’s the game?”

“Oh thank fuck. It’s at two but I wanna be there at one thirty to get a seat right on the railing so I can see properly, also because Calum said something about-”

“Sweet so we’ve got a couple of hours then”, Michael interrupted, smirking. “Ash, how about you give Luke a ride home, get ready, then you both meet me back here at one o’clock and I’ll drive us to the game?”, asked Michael.

“No Michael you don’t understand I… … …wait, yeah. Yeah, that plan actually sounds surprisingly good”, muttered Ashton, talking seemingly to himself. His eyes were focussed on a random point on the ground, and Luke guessed that he was so nervous about finally acting on his feelings that he’d gone slightly off the rails. Ashton abruptly turned around and began and walking down the steps to the driveway. “I’ll meet you in the car Luke”, he called, almost like it was an afterthought.

As soon as Ashton was out of earshot, Michael started laughing. “I’ll never know how you’re fucking keeping a level head through something that’s causing _Ashton_ to have a nervous breakdown”, giggled Luke as he turned to look at Michael.

“Yeah well, usually I’m the one _giving_ Ashton nervous breakdowns, so I figured I’d keep my chill for this one. Looks like he really does need all the help he can get”, he laughed.

“Besides”, Michael chucked, leaning closer to Luke. “I’m not gonna intentionally sabotage these two losers if it means I’ll finally hear the end of their ridiculous pining.”

“Fair point”, said Luke, smiling like an idiot at the thought of Michael playing matchmaker for his two best friends. 

“Although”, Michael added. “I must admit that my intentions aren’t entirely selfless. I um…”, Michael started, pausing for a second like he was trying to steel himself. 

“…well I was wondering, Lukey, if uh, after the game, when Cal and Ash inevitably ditch us… well… I suppose what I wanted to say is that I… I actually really fucking like you, and I kinda was wondering if you would um, maybe be interested on letting me take you on a date tonight?”, stuttered Michael, more flustered than Luke had ever seen him. Luke just stared wide-eyed at Michael for a moment while he tried to comprehend what he’d just heard.

“You… you want to go on a date with me?”, Luke eventually managed.

“I... well uh… yeah? If you wanted to? I mean, um, about last night… I don’t really do that often Luke. I don’t really wanna just forget about this or pretend it never happened. I don’t want it to be a one-time thing. I just… I really, _really_ like you, Luke.”

Luke blinked rapidly a couple of times, then just kind of pushed himself into Michael’s arms, hiding a blinding smile in the older boy’s shirt.

“Michael”, said Luke, so quiet it was almost inaudible. “I um… Yeah. I’d really like to go on a date with you tonight”, he finished, finally pulling back a bit to meet Michael’s eyes, only to find that the older boy was already beaming at him.

“Yeah, fuck yes, I’ll take you out. S’gonna be perfect, I know a place you’ll love”, he chuckled brightly, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on the blonde boy’s mouth, before sliding his tongue over Luke’s lips. Michael couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, licking wetly into Luke’s mouth, who moaned lowly in response. When they finally parted, Luke accidently let out a small whimper, reluctant to let Michael go. He felt dizzy with it, mouth tingling and cheeks burning. Luke’s heart was pounding, and he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and just holding on forever. It was almost embarrassing, how fucking _gone_ Luke was for Michael.

“I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours then”, said Michael, chuckling in adoration at how affected Luke was. The red-haired boy was smirking, but the effect was kind of ruined a bit by the way he hadn’t stopped rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Luke’s hand.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon, Mikey”, Luke said, blushing. He reluctantly let go of Michael’s hand and started walking towards where Ashton’s car was parked on the street. 

Luke watched out the car window as Michael turned to go back inside the house. Suddenly, Luke realised he’d forgotten to do something really important.

“MICHAEL!”, he yelled loudly, hastily winding the window down as Ashton started the car.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned back around to face Luke, who was hanging half of his body out of the open window.

“I really, _really_ like you too!”, Luke shouted, loud enough for the whole street to hear. He laughed happily, watching as his words caused that magnificent grin to light up Michael's face once again.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I finally made a tumblr sideblog for my writing. come talk to me @ mukeboy.tumblr.com


End file.
